


Christmas in the Snow

by KPop_Rogue



Series: Zenhelk (Dragon AU) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dragons, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hot Chocolate, PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, Snowball Fight, pancake breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Eret gives gifts out to the flock, the humans, dragons, and cats. Then they get to have a small snowball fight afterward.  : DOne-shot!
Relationships: Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Everyone (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Karl Jacobs (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Everyone & Everyone, NO SHIPPING ONLY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS
Series: Zenhelk (Dragon AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Christmas in the Snow

Christmas was soon to be here. 

Eret was contemplating what to get everyone for Christmas. He thought of getting presents for everyone. Everyone meaning all 38 other living beings in the castle. There were 13 humans/hybrids, 13 dragons, and 13 cats. Everyone had a cat and a dragon partner, and Eret didn’t know what to get for everyone. Then he also thought about getting presents for the people who helped the castle, like Markiplier, Ethan, Corpse, and Sykkuno. 

Corpse and Sykkuno were there to help as they were two friends who were travelers, wandering the Earth together and exploring every place they could. They were close friends with Dream, and by default almost everyone, but Corpse and Dream were almost the same as Dream with Techno. The two were masterminds, and could almost always outsmart everyone in the castle. 

A game that Corpse had introduced, titled Among Us, was in a different dimension that he had found with some friends that were created a few months ago. Now, sometimes void types were able to travel dimensions if they were powerful enough or were the leaders of the tribe. Corpse had asked Eret to take the rest of the group to the other dimension and that they’d meet them there, Corpse going with a friend.

They spent hours upon hours playing the Among Us game with slight changes, but it was all fun and games. Each game had 10 people, so some of the flock had to play with other people. Later, they all returned home to their dimension where Corpse and Sykkuno spent the night and ate breakfast before departing the next morning. 

Eret sighed as he made his way down to the town nearby, looking for some drawing supplies and other stuff to complete his gift list. He grabbed some colored pencils, graphite pencils, paper, and pens to add to his collection and also grabbed some boxes and wrapping paper in case he would wrap some presents later.

Eret looked at his list and decided if he wanted to actually go through with it.

‘ _ Why the hell not?’ _ Eret thought as he set off back to the castle.

  
  


Christmas day was upon them. They woke up to snow falling outside, the cold being blocked out by the walls and heater, but it was all white outside and beautiful. Eret stood up, taking Ravenswoop and Hollow off of his chest and placing them down on the bed, Nero curled up in a ball by his head. Today was the day he would be giving out presents, also known as dumping them all out of his pocket dimension where they currently resided.

Eret changed out of his usual pajamas to his Christmas clothes, slipping outside to help start breakfast. Phil and Niki were already outside, grabbing items out of the fridge for breakfast and placing some last-minute decorations around the kitchen and living room area. 

Eret walked into the kitchen, asking if he could help them at all and doing the tasks Niki assigned him as the three made pancake breakfast for everyone. Bad and Karl woke up and came downstairs, Halo and Mossy trailing behind them while Uranus was playing outside. Muffin and the other dragons were in the stables being warmed up by Fryro. Kisuke, Nero, and Muffin were laughing about how they couldn’t feel the cold since their body temperature was linked to their partner’s, but Muffin still joined the big puppy pile.

When they finally finished the large breakfast, Niki asked Karl and Bad to wake everyone else up and bring them downstairs. Afterward, they would open presents before going outside to play in the snow.

Breakfast was done, and everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, George, Fundy, and Wilbur passing the presents around from under the tree. Eret opened the portal to the other dimension, grabbing everyone’s presents and passing them out. 

Dream was gifted a new hoodie with extra space to put his daggers and axes, as well as a huge and small squeaky chicken for Nightmare and Lightning to play with. 

George was given a pair of earbuds and a new music player with all the music George liked but couldn’t fit on his old one. He was also given a little cloud toy for Stormy and a fish for Adrift.

Sapnap opened up his present to be a little necklace enchanted to be a minimized flint and steel that he could use any time anywhere without having to take up too much space. Fryro was given a warming pad he could use his fire on to keep himself warm. Ember was given a blanket with little fire patches on them.

Niki was given a long-lasting flower crown with unbreaking enchanted on it but you couldn’t really see the enchantment. Ivory had a little white mini dragon plushie and Bread was given a pair of sunglasses. Eret didn’t know why but he felt like he should give Bread sunglasses.

Bad had a new red scarf and gloves that would react to his emotions and bring his shadows out, Muffin was given a little plastic cave to put in his part of the stable to make it darker and to what he likes. Halo was given basically the same thing as Muffin but smaller.

Tommy had a new satchel that had two hidden pockets that would open to his thumbprint to hold his two favorite discs. Bolt had a new badge that he could pridefully show to everyone with a red and blue and yellow lightning bolt with two discs and the word “Innit” at the bottom. Tangle, the little ball of anger, was given a new bed that would be able to withstand his claws during his bouts of anger.

Tubbo was given new riding armor for when Bumble might take him for a ride, or if one of the other dragons took him for a high-speed chase since his broke and he couldn’t find any his size. Bumble was given a new pair of armor as well since he grew out of his old one. Swift had a new bed as well.

Fundy was given a book of all the types of dragons since he wanted to learn more about the dragon world. Fungi was given a bigger portion of the stable since Nero didn’t like sleeping outside, so they moved some of the dragons around once again, much to their dismay. Fox was given a little toy mouse that would run around the floor and would probably entertain him for a while.

Karl was gifted a new pair of shoes and a new hat, Uranus was given basically a new set of shampoo and conditioner to help his fur mane look sleek, and Mossy was given a new chew toy since he really liked to chew on things more than the others.   
  
Wilbur was given a new pack of strings for his guitar and another beanie that read, “Wilbur Soot #1 musician.” Symphony was given some new music to study and learn how to play, and Soot (affectionately named after Wilbur’s last name) was given some of his favorite hard to find berries that took Eret about 3 days to find some.

Phil was given a pet Raven that Phil later named Kristen, a new pair of Christmas colored clothes, and 3 new bucket hats. He gave Kisuke a box to sleep in since Kisuke liked boxes and small spaces for some darn reason. Golden(wing) was given a little bucket hat to mimic his dad and he was also given a little cape.

Techno was given a new sword, axe, and pickaxe for his little adventures he went on whenever he was bored. Peacebringer was given some metal to eat for whenever he was hungry or the food didn’t sustain him. (The pile was at least 20 feet, Eret didn’t bring all of it out) Little Sharp, the kitten with the sharpest teeth he’d ever seen, almost exactly like Techno’s, was given a little harmless sword to playfight with.

After the presents were opened, they all went outside to play a snowball fight, split between 3 teams. There was L’Manberg, Dream SMP (standing for Dream’s Speed Mental Players), and the neutrals. L’Manberg had Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, and Eret. Dream SMP had Dream, George, Sapnap, and Karl. Neutral had Phil, Bad, and Techno.

In their fight, Eret had betrayed L’Manberg to join Dream SMP, Tommy was kicked out from the snow fight due to him throwing a rock at Dream, and Wilbur kicking down the L’Manberg fortress as a way of “blowing it up” after he proclaimed it wasn’t his L’Manberg anymore. Then, Phil joined and “killed” Wilbur by throwing a snowball near his chest, Techno joined on L’Manberg’s side before making his own side by himself titled “AntarcticEmpire,” (which is more suited to snowball fights than the other two), and Bad just went inside and made hot chocolate for when they were all done.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out with each other in the castle or outside with the dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse, Sykkuno, Ethan, and Markiplier were briefly mentioned but I don't think I will add them to the story.
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and have a great day to those who don't.
> 
> The cats are the warrior cats au cats I created, some names were switched, like Bread (Whitepaw in the AU), but none of their warrior names were mentioned there lol.
> 
> Happy one-shot about Christmas. Did it snow where you live? I haven't seen snow in FOREVER, but I wish it did lmao.
> 
> Byeee!


End file.
